Familia diferente
by wildalicecookie02
Summary: y si harry, hermione, draco y ron fueran hermanos y encima hijos de snape y un matrimonio obligado con remus lupin para severus. VEAMOS QUE PASA
1. Nueva vida

Minerva jamas habia visto algo asi, frente a ella habia cuatro niños de 1 año completamente diferentes, pero del mismo padre.

" Albus no crees que seria mejor que se quedaran con sus madres" dijo minerva

"Minerva, sus madre no los quieren" respondio el

Minerva los miro con tristeza, una puerta se abrio revelando a severus

"Espero que sea rapido Albus" dijo severus

"Severus me parece que pasaste vacaciones bastante divertidas" Dijo con un toque de picardia en sus ojos

Severus se sonrojo y al voltear sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza

"Severus te presento a tus hijos" dijo albus

"porque ellas no dijeron nada" pregunto snape

"pensaron que no los querrias" respondio minerva

Severus se acerco a los niños, ellos lo miraron con curiosidad. La unica niña hizo simbolos de que la cargara. Severus la tomo en brazos y la pequeña lo abrazo por el cuello.

"ella es hermioney ellos son ron harry y draco" dijo el homvre mayor

"albus no se ser padre y menos de cuatro niños" dijo con inseguridad severus

"tranquilo severus, te ayudara alguien que vendra despues y tambien hablar de otra cosa" respondio el

Severus solto un suspiro que no sabia que contenia y con hermione en brazos. Miro a sus hijos varones y sonrio suavemente, tres elfos domesticos cargaron al trio de bebes y siguieron a severus a su despacho. Al entrar en la otra habitacion vio cuatro cunas:

Los coloco en sus cuna, los elfos traian bolsas con pañales y biberones y los pusieron en una mesita en la habitacion hicieron reverencia y desaparecieron. Albus entro con minerva detras,

"y quien me ayudara ?" pregunto

"Remus puedes venir" dijo el mayor

"cuanto tiempo quejicus" dijo remus burlon

"el por favor albus es un maldito hombre lobo" Grito snape

Hermione empezo a llorar, remus se acerco rapidamente a la cuna y la arrullo lentamente

"severus, no grites por favor" dijo remus

Severus miro como hermione dormia en brazos de remus

"y donde dormiras ??" dijo el con frialdad

"pusimos una habitacion continua a la de los niños para remus" dijo albus

"y de que hibamos a hablar ?" pregunto el castaño

Albus: el ministerio exigio qoe severus tenia que casarse o le quitarian a los niños" respondio con una sonrisa secreta el anciano

Por instinto, remus acurruco a hermione mas cerca de el. Severus estaba en shock pero se recupero rapidamente.

"para cuando la boda ?" dijo resignado no podia escapar de esta, o casarse con lupin o perder a sus hijos

"yo acepto, si es por los niños lo hare" dijo el lobo

Dumbledore los llevo al ministerio donde los espero un hombre sonriente, que acepto casarlos con gusto. Despues de los votos magicos, el beso fue incomodo pero lo hicieron al volver a hogwarts. Remus se fue con los niños y severus a su salon de clases. Despues de dar su ultima clase del dia, entro su despacho y oyo las risitas de los bebes. Harry ron y draco, jugaban con bloques mientras hermiome estaba en el regazo de remus, mientras el le leia. Al ver la portada decia:

caperucita roja

"que oportuno lupin, vas a practicar el cuento con mi hija" dijo cruelmente resaltando el 'mi hija'

"severus por favor, no seas ridiculo. Ademas solo estas celoso porque yo cuido mejor a los niños que tu" Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa divertida

"eso crees lupin ?"

"pues si, ademas tambien es mi hija" dijo remus sonriente

ES TODO POR HOY BYE


	2. donde esta remus ?

Severus no contesto pero miro friamente a remus y se fue. Remus sin afectarse por su tono miro a la bebe que lo miraba con curiusidad

"no pasa nada cariño, solo esta enfadado" dijo el hombre lobo

Hermione acaricio el rostro de remus y dijo con dificultad

"papa"

"tu primera palabra, espera a que severus te oiga" dijo remus

draco se acerco a remus y se sento con hermione

"hola draco" dijo el

Draco, lo miro y dijo "papa"

Al igual que harry y ron al minuto, remus tenia una gran sonrisa. Lo habian llamado papa, escucho la puerta abrirse mientras alimentaba a los niños.

"Lupin... se puede saber la razon de tu felicidad?" pregunto severus

"Bueno, nuestros hijos me llaman papa" dijo el lobo con voz alegre

"Bien por ti" dijo friamente

"severus, no crees que deberias pasar tiempo con los niños" Dijo remus

"No puedo" Dijo suavemente

remus lo miro con curiosidad, y alzo una ceja

"No puedo porque... soy un ..mortifago" lo ultimo en un susurro

Remus abrio con fuerza los ojos y guardo silencio. Severus miro a los niños con tristeza, se acerco y beso la frente de cada uno.

"Severus... no voy a intentar alejarte solo por eso" dijo firme

" Deberias... no quiero que tu y los niños mueran" dijo con tristeza

Remus decidio no contestar, se dio la vuelta y miro a los niños. Severus se levanto para salir, pero una mano lo detuvo.

" Tu no eres una mala persona "

" Y TU QUE SABES !!!" grito severus para luego tirar un bote de cristal contra la pared casi dandole a remus

'que bueno que puse un hechizo silenciador' se dijo a si mismo remus

" severus calmate, tu almenos no te conviertes en lobo cada luna llena " dijo con calma

" escucha lupin... tu no eres nadie para darme lecciones "

" no estoy tratando de mandarte solo trato de ayudarte a ver que lo de lily no fue tu culpa "

Severus le lanzo una mirada oscura y se fue dando un portazo

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y murmuraba maldiciones hacia lupin. Ya cuandi termino su ronda y volvio a sus habitaciones no habia nadie. Camino por el castillo e incluso a hogsmeade pero nada.

Llamo a un elfo

" a donde fueron ?"

" El señor lupin no dijo a donde "


End file.
